galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Methrikhian Nomocractical Alliance
The Methrikhian Nomocratical Alliance (MNA) is the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the Ulton and the Obhran. The MNA was formed in the 7th century BC, a time when remnants of old historical ideologies and unfortunate accidents clashed for supremacy in the Methrikhs Solar System. The MNA served mainly as peacekeeper during the Obhran-Ulton War assisting in the evacuation of settlements about to be attacked on Undheria. Although at first it was a private organization it quickly became funded by large corporations from both sides allowing it to raise a private military group, this was with the sole intention of creating safe areas and protecting large population centers against attacks. At the end of the 7th century BC the war came at an end when the MNA's military was about to surpass that of both sides. Although the Obhran-Ulton War brought a great deal of suffering to the residents of Medhron, Undheria and Xendharikh, it also united most of the Ulton and the Obhran's military forces by the end of the 7th century BC. History Ulton-Obhran War The MNA was first founded as a private organization to keep civilians safe during the Ulton-Obhran War that raged on Medhron, Undheria and Xendharikh. It was ended when the MNA's military force began to surpass that of the participating parties. MNA Extrastellar Colonization The MNA Extrastellar Colonization started at the beginning of the 6th century BC when all hospitable planets and moons in the Methrikhs Solar System were colonised and new planets were needed. A team of inventors consisting of both Ultons and Obhrans created an early version of a Higgsium Drive and thus were able to leave their solar system. Ilutharikh's Uprising Somewhere in the late 20th century an Obhran called Ilutharikh began to create an uprising, he mustered a considerable force consisting of privateers, defectors and exiled individuals. The assembled army was big enough to lay siege on Medhron, Undheria and Xendharikh and have an almost equal reserve as backup force. It is noted that the only troops in his army were Obhrans as Ilutharikh has a strong dislike for the Ultons believing they are hindering the Obhrans 'golden age'. Organization The professional, controlling body of the MNA is the MNA High Command (HIGHCOM), headed by the MNA Security Summit. Within HIGHCOM are a number of administrative commands, including PERSCOM, the Medical Corps, the Engineering Corps, Resources, and Astrophysics. Legal matters such as the issuing and enforcement of protocols are handled by the MNA Judge Advocate General's Corps. Research designed to improve the MNA's operations is carried out by the Internal Audit office. Also under HIGHCOM's command is the MNA Defense Force, which handles the defense of Ulton and Obhran colonies. Control is exercised through regional CENTCOMs, which have responsibility over certain areas of space. The Defense Force incorporates the MNA Krajiny Force, the MNA Navy, the MNA Sky Force, and the MNA Trooper Corps. The Navy houses the Trooper Corps (including the special forces branch of the MNA Troopers known as Low Orbit Insertion Troopers), the Bureau of Military Intelligence (BMI), and the Fleet. The Krajiny- and Sky Force maintain garrisons on colony worlds. After 12 AC, the Vojaks became the fifth and newest branch of the MNADF, responsible for command of special operations undertaken by the First and Second generations of augmented soldiers. The Vojaks are the smallest operational component in the entire Defense Force. The MNA is also responsible for the overseeing and regulation of commerce throughout Ulton and Obhran space through the Department of Commercial Distribution. The MNA also maintains the MNA Symphony Orchestra and the MNA Jazz Band as ceremonial musical units. Laws Due to the NMA's nomocractical governments they have adapted the laws of the former two governments under that of the MNA's banner. Social *You will not kill an Ulton or Obhran nor shall you make threats to them, those who violate this law will receive a fine and in case of multiple violations, imprisonment. *Dens are only legally allowed in the by the Alliance assigned lands, violating this rule will result in imprisonment, destruction of the den and a large fine. The violater also risks losing his social rights. Military *When you sign in with the Methrikhian Nomocratical Alliance you and your family (father, mother, partner, son and or daughter. Uncles, aunts and their children do not apply to this law) will receive social benefits for their contribution to the safety, prosperity and expansion of the Methrikhian Nomocratical Alliance. In return the Methrikhian Nomocratical Alliance only demands that your body becomes property of the Alliance after the soldier's death. His belongings (those he bought during active duty, rifle etc are bought by the Alliance and thus do not count as belonging) however can be sent to his relatives if he has agreed to this during the enlistment. Partners and Coporations Corporations Several corporations are owned by the Methrikhian Nomocratical Alliance, some manufacture weapons, conduct research or act as a dummy for a top secret project. Partners Some corporations acting independantly with the Methrikhian Nomocratical Alliance manufacture both weapons and vehicules. They keep constructing and testing new weaponry as long as the MNA orders them. Public Perception The MNA's public opinion detoriates at certain points eventually leading to riots, reasons of this are food shortages (mostly Ultons as they need minerals which will eventually be depleted), abetment to overthrow the MNA or low wages due to a failing economical system. Weaponry : For main article, see: MNA Weaponry The Methrikhian Nomocratical Alliance utilises 3 kinds of weaponry, plasma and a crystalline substance fired at the target using magnetical fields and directed energy weapons, also known as lasers. They utilise these ordnances in a variety of ways they see fit for duty. Trivia *A 'Den' (mentioned in the social laws heading) is a building where every form of 'delight' is legally allowed, this is mostly near an enforcement station as they will be able to respond almost immediatly when something goes wrong. Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri